Lemon Reservoir
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Anything you want or imagine... any fantasy you have... any desire that wakes you in the night, panting and sweaty... can be found in the Reservoir of Lemons, but only for a price. A collection of one-shot citrus for SYAORAN and SAKURA. AU, cannon, fluff. Requests welcome. MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g*/works/699572/chapters/1288531

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

…

**Summary:** When Sakura doesn't come to work, Syaoran decides to check in on her, but he gets a little more than he bargained for.

X X X

It had been raining for almost three days straight. It was a steady downpour that flooded the gutters and caused pedestrians to run for cover under umbrellas and awnings. Thunder rumbled occasionally, but other than that the storm was quiet. It was good weather for sleeping or telling ghost stories or for making love.

The café across the street was packed to bursting with its stock of hot soup and hotter coffee. Rain pattered against the windows and coursed through the streets. The cars drove slowly and carefully. Drivers hunched over the steering wheels, windshield wipers whup-whupping steadily across the glass.

Not many people were in the mood for ice cream on a chilly rainy day like today.

Sakura didn't show up for work that day and she didn't answer her phone when Syaoran called her on his break. As the day progressed, Syaoran grew more and more concerned. By the time his shift ended, he was nearly in a state of panic.

He didn't even put on his raincoat and forgot his umbrella in the parlor as he dashed for the bus stop. He overpaid the bus driver and took a seat near the front. The sixth stop couldn't come fast enough. When the bus finally ground to a halt outside Sakura's apartment building, Syaoran exploded out of the bus and rocketed through Sakura's lobby.

The man behind the counter shouted at him, but Syaoran was already in the elevator and punching the up arrow. Apartment 7B was dark and Sakura didn't answer when he knocked several times. He called her name and knocked harder, but she still didn't respond. Syaoran was about to kick the door in when he heard coughing and shuffling from inside the apartment.

"Sakura?" he called.

The lock on her door slid back and she opened it.

His mouth went dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. "S-Sakura…?"

She coughed weakly into her hands and leaned heavily on the doorframe. She was wearing only a long-sleeved cotton shirt and some pale pink panties. Her feet were bare and her hair was lank and damp around her face. Her jade eyes were red-rimmed and watery. Her skin was shiny with a sheen of sweat and very pale. She looked in danger of collapse.

Syaoran quickly wrapped her in his embrace and supported her slender body before she could crumple. Her body was burning with fever and her breath was ragged.

"Sakura?!"

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she asked and her voice was weak. "I'm contagious. Stay away…"

He swept her up in his arms and carried her out of the threshold. He kicked the door shut with his foot, brought her to her bedroom, peeled back the blankets, and laid her down in her bed.

"If you stay in these wet clothes, you'll only get sicker," Syaoran murmured and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. She was burning up, but it appeared about to break with many a few more hours of sleep.

She pushed at his hands. "I'm contagious and I don't have the strength to change."

"Just entrust your body to me," he whispered and smoothed some hair back from her face. "Let me help you."

"I'm contagious," she whispered.

"That's okay," he murmured and reached for the buttons of her pajama top. She was wearing no bra underneath and her smooth creamy skin was flushed and pink. Her breasts were round and full, nipples raised into hard peaks with the chill air against her naked heated skin. He pushed the shirt from her shoulders and tried not to stare at the exposed creamy skin.

He went to her closet and opened a few drawers in search of some pajamas. He only found a shirt of his that she had stolen, but it would have to do. He returned to Sakura's side and helped her sit up. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and guided it to a place it shouldn't have been.

…

Sakura's head felt fuzzy and her chest was fluttery. Butterflies the size of jets had taken up root under her ribs and sought to take flight inside her body. She was cold, shivering with her fever. Only one thing she was completely and utterly sure of and that was that Syaoran was here in her apartment with her and she wanted him, badly.

She watched him blearily shuffling through her drawers and finally producing a shirt to replace the soaked pajama top she had been wearing. Finally, he returned to returned to her side and the mattress dipped beneath his subtle weight. She caught his hand as her went to pull the shirt over her head and guided it to her chest.

His palm closed over her round heated breast and she pressed his grip tighter around her sensitive mound.

"Sakura!" Syaoran tried to pull away, but she closed both her hands over his in an attempt to keep it on her breast. After a brief scuffle, Syaoran managed to get his hand back on his own body. "What are you doing?"

She pressed her naked chest against his and put her warm hand between his legs. "I want you, Syaoran," she moaned. "I always have. I want you inside me."

He pushed her back and pinned her to the bed. "Sakura, as appealing as that sounds, you're sick. At the very least, you have to wait for your fever to break," Syaoran protested and wrestled the shirt on over her head.

"No," she said and tightened her arms around his torso.

"Sakura, let me get a compress for your forehead and then I'll lay with you for a while," he said, "until you fall asleep."

She nodded blearily, already falling asleep. She had already forgotten what she had said, or had she…?

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
